Marth Strife
Marth Vincent Strife is a Vampyre who wanders the lands of Gielinor. Since the beginning of the sixth age he has returned from the eastern lands upon hearing the news the gods have returned; and since his return he has mysteriously been going by the name of Saturos. This character is roleplayed by Saturos Roar. The Unknown Beginnings and a Coven Lost in Time Due to the fact that Marth has had a huge time span since his birth, he went through losing his memory during an incident with the sinister group known as the Dark Moon towards the end of his campaign with Noah Arrav; who was actually trying to destroy the Dark Moon. Presumed death had succumbed the great warrior; Marth went dark and had disappeared for some time. This time is thought to believe that he was searching Morytania for his memory. Many years had passed before he was able to recover most of his memory; however he has never been able to fully recover all of it. Marth Vincent Strife was born last heir to the Strife Coven Which was a powerful coven that was created in secrecy. Supposedly the Strife bloodline originated from House Drakan; which was created to have warriors that rivaled the strength of House Ghrazi, the cunningness of House Alzeph,and combined with the charisma of House Drakan the Strife coven grew from its original bloodline. The Strife Coven was known for there extremely powerful use of blood magics; however unfortunately this Coven did not last long enough to be properly written into the history books. After Lord Drakan found out about the Strife Coven he had ordered the all who would be found associated with the Coven to be eliminated; thus almost committing mass genocide of the elite warriors, except for one small child wrapped in cloth, the last pureblood of the Strife family line. How this boy survived is unknown, although he was well hidden within society until he could escape Morytania and travel the world. Hidden Throughout Time Marth stayed hidden, honing his skills in blood magic and eventually he had created a human persona to take the role as. After managing to find a way out of Morytania he had set a binding on himself so that he could no longer access his original vyrewatch form. This was not only because Marth fell ill after attempting to transform into his vyrewatch form across the salve, but because he would be able to better resist the weakening of his powers while across the salve. As a result of the ages he spent across the salve he developed a partial immunity to the effects of the salve; however he is no longer able to transform into his vyrewatch form or transform into a mist to escape battle. The Fifth Age It was around the fifth age that history began to shape Marth into who he was. It was around the beginning of the fifth age that Marth had signed on with the Black Knights. It was also around this time that Marth had began to erase his emotions, that he could no longer feel or show emotions. During this time the White Knights of Falador had become corrupt with racial hatred. Any race that walked into the city's white walls that wasn't a human saradominist was publicly abused, and in worse cases executed on the spot. In order to correct the wronged balance, Marth had risen within the ranks of the Kinshra, becoming one of the elite. One of the days that Marth was out on his way into Falador, he came across a particular fellow who would soon become one of Marth's best companions, Noah Arrav. This Guthixian had quickly befriended Marth due to their similarities on the subject of the cruelty in the region.They had eventually came together to conspire; raising an army of powerful warriors, they had quickly overwelmed the White Knights, as they soon departed the castle for some time as it went under Arrav's control. Marth was offered a place in the new guardians of Falador; and when faced with this he had to leave the Kinshra in order to do so. Around the middle of the fifth age, a sinister group only known as the Dark Moon had come around. They had caused mischief wherever they went and often conspired and manipulated with others, working behind the scenes to get what they wanted. Marth and Noah had launched a campaign to end the Dark Moon and keep peace in Falador. Unfortunately Noah was unable to thwart the Dark Moon, and Marth had a near fatal run in with some of the members who had erased Marth's memories; also claiming to have killed Marth, though this was found out to be another one of their lies. Marth had spent most of the end of the fifth age searching for his memory; after that he had taken a trip to the eastern lands in search of enlightenment. The Story So Far Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral